It is well known in motor vehicles that it is desirable to provide an occupant restraint system for restraining the occupant in the event of a rapid deceleration of the vehicle. In some cases, it is desirable to provide a knee restraint device which is engaged by the occupant's knees in the event of forward excursion of the occupant. Such knee restraints are commonly attached to the underside of the instrument panel.
The present invention relates to a knee restraint apparatus which is particularly suited for van type vehicles in which the engine compartment projects rearwardly into the passenger compartment so that the occupant's legs are positioned between the engine cover on the inboard side and the side structure of the vehicle body on the outboard side. The knee restraint apparatus in such a vehicle must close the space between the engine cover and the side structure and yet must permit the engine cover to be removed to enable servicing of the engine.
The present invention provides a new and improved knee restraint apparatus which is attached to the vehicle side structure and to the engine cover.